The Last Male Saiyan
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: Celer and his crew assumed they were the last saiyans alive, they were wrong...there were two they didn't know of, goki a female saiyan, and vegeta the princess of all saiyans. problem is, celer hot split up from his crew...so now he has to find them again and hope there alive.


ok, this will be a saiyan oc x massive harem rp there WILL be yaoi. as well as futanari

tags:piss, puke play, rape, yaoi, futa, maybe scat, idk, impregnation, mpreg.

Summary:Celer and his crew assumed they were the last saiyans alive, they were wrong...there were two they didn't know of, goki a female saiyan, and vegeta the princess of all saiyans. problem is, celer hot split up from his crew...so now he has to find them again and hope there alive.

set during android saga.

Goki was training as always, doing one finger push ups, sweat dripped down her face as she went up and down panting deeply, before flipping up and grabbing her towel wiping her sweat away.

"Goki!"She heard her wife, chichi yell. goki blinked slightly.

"Comin!"She yelled rushing upstairs to there room walking in

"Yeah chichi-"Suddenly she was shut up as she was pulled into a deep kiss, and backed up to the wall, she blushed deeply in surprise before chichi pulled away.

"I...want to fuck another baby into you…"Chichi said, her dick absolutly throbbing hard, so much that it hurt.

Goki blushed even deeper before blinking, eyes widening."I...im sorry chichi but I sense something really bad"She said before suddenly vanishing from under the taller women, causing her to growl slightly as she was left with her hardon.

"Damn it!im gonna wreck that bitch when she gets back"chichi said with a snarl, trying to relive herself with her hands.

gohan herself immediately ran outside having felt the power as well, actually there was 3 power levels that they felt, man they hoped he or she wasn't with that one power level, cause those 3 we're really powerful.

Goki and gohan finally caught up with each other as they flew.

they landed down in a wasteland, noticing vegeta, tien, yamcha, and piccolo there.

"Hey guys, you felt that power too right?"Tie said, putting a hand in her pockets.

"Of course they did foolish women, why else would they be here?"vegeta stated, huffing.

"Hey now play nice"Krillan said with his arms crossed.

"tch, fools"vegeta said.

Suddenly a huge ship came down slowly.

"That's frieza's ship? No it's a saiyan ship...don't tell me another saiyans power is what we've been feeling?"Vegeta said in pure shock, the doors to the pod opened slowly.

slowly a young male, he couldn't be more tham a fee years older than goki walked out of the pod, his tail swinging slightly, he was tall, talle, standing at 6 foot 4, and he was quite muscular too, his saiyan armour was similar to vegeta's, except it was black with the lines being red, he had black hair and black eyes, with a piercing stare and a dominant aura around him.

"I ... it's a male saiyan…"Vegeta stated in shock and pure relief, that meant there rafe could survive.

"My name is celer, where is my crew?"He said in a different language, that no one recognized. Except vegeta….it was saiyan tongue. "

"You are princess vegeta yes?"He asked her walking towards her.

"I know not of the crew you are speaking of, my guess is that they are likely dead"That must have pissed the saiyan off, as he grabbed her by the neck in breakneck speed and lifted her up, she was left dangling from his harm and choking as she tried to release herself.

"Watch your mouth...My crew is that of very powerful warriors, I got there distress signal..

and it led me near this galaxy. If you are of no use….then I shall destroy this planet"He stated raising his hand charging a small blast towards her.

"Hey hey, wait, look we can't understand what vegeta's sayin, but can't we work this out? I mean what's the worst that can happen"Goku asked while looking up at the very tall man.

"Computer...data mine there language teach it to me"he ordered his computer in that same language.

"Yes sir."The computer replied, celers eyes glew slightly and he dropped the princess with a thud, first kakarota now this man is stronger than her? damn it!"

"Apologies, I am searching for my crew, I mean you no harm…"he stated firmly.

"Id that's true, why'd you nearly choke vegeta out?"Piccolo asked now skeptical of him.

"She dared to assume my crew was dead, It angered me"he replied

"Is there other male saiyans in your crew?"Vegeta asked before regaining herself and dusting herself off.

"No, Just 5 other females,"He said with a small sigh.

"Have you been..

repopulating or race?"Vegeta asked

"I have not, I believe it appropriate to wait till my children could live peacefully on a planet"

"Saiyans? living peacefully...that's a fools dream, saiyans have a natural instinct to wish to battle. You know that"vegeta said looking up at him.

This woman was very irritating to him"I do not remember seeking your opinion princess.

"Why you!"Vegeta immediately was stopped by goki.

"Vegeta, we could use his help with frieza, I still can't go in and out of super saiyan as I please…"Goki said suddenly serious as she stared at her.

"Frieza, I remember him"celer said.

"All saiyans better remember that bastard…."Vegeta replied.

Suddenly another ship, this one much more familiar landed slowly.

"Shit, he's here!"Piccolo shouted, all the z fighters got ready for a fight. They'd need all they could get...that second power was stronger than frieza.

"Allow me."Celer said walking forward with a bored expression.

"Hey big and tall, I don't know who you think you are, but frieza's no joke"Bulma stated with her hands on her hips.

"Neither am I"He said simply as he walked forward"Stay put, you're all weak and will get in my way."Celer finished.

"The nerve of this man, the fool.will get killed and wipe out our races chances for salvation!"vegeta stated in anger.

"Hang on geta, I think he's a lot stronger than we give him credit for.

as frieza's ship landed two men walked out slowly along with a whole army.

"Mh my, more of you monkeys are here than expected"Frieza said with a grin

"Frieza you monster!how are you alive?!you split yourself in half!"goki yelled angrily.

"Indeed, but you see, my race is equipped to survive even the harshest conditions, so you see...when father found me, we had one of our best healers use practically all of his power to heal me back to my glorias form."

"Indeed, it was quite an ordeal to heal my little prince, but in the end his full recovery was assured. Is this man the saiyan who harmed you so my son?"King cold asked.

"No, I do not know who this man is."

"My name is celer...im the one, who will finish you off"

"HO HO HO HO!"frieza laughed completely amused by this random saiyan.

"I'd kill you if I wasn't in such a good mood, you see im searching for the super saiyan right behind you, goki"He said pointing towards her.

"Indeed, I was aware of that when she mentioned super saiyan, except… she can not freely access it yet, but I believe I am an adequate replacement, I can help you find the super saiyan you search for."Celer said confidently. Causing the whole gang plus frieza's army to be shocked.

"guys you don't think?"Goki trailed.

"Impossible, poposturos there is no way he mastered super saiyan!He is just trying to scare frieza!"Vegeta said trying to calm herself down and rationalize this.

"Ho ho ho ho"Frieza laughed again"you make the worst jokes…"

Celer smirked and closed his eyes, a yellow outline surrounding him, he took a small stance and began roaring to the sky, lightning crashing down on him as he did, his power was making the whole earth shake to its core.

"N….no way...it is! its super saiyan!"Goki said in utter shock as the dust settled there lie Celer, his messy hair stood up, his eyes now a piercing blue, and his hair a golden yellow.

"Damn it, He possesses super saiyan, And it's much stronger than goki's? how?!"Vegeta roared.

Celer had a small smirk on his face as he stared at frieza's face.

"Kill him you fools! Protect your prince!"Frieza roared, clearly petrified.

"YES LORD FRIEZA!"they chanted, charging him, beginning to fire there blasters at him, he just walked through all the explosions and in a flash was in the middle of the whole army with a snap a giant explosion went off and absolutely vaporized the army, there agonizing screams could he heard as they perished.

"an...anyone else pee a little?"Krillan stated clear shock on his face.

"Honestly? im a bit turned on…"Bulma said biting her lip.

"No...Impossible!"King cold roared, before charging the saiyan head on

"Father stop! he will kill you!"Frieza said trying to warn him.

Cele closed his eyes and side blocked a right hook with the greatest of ease, he blocked all of his follow up punches and kicks as if they were nothing to him, he moved to the side, avoiding a kick that tore half a mountain off.

"Be gone."He said before firing a ki blast at his back sending him flying into that same mountain obliterating him.

When the dust settled, cold was a bloody mess, barely alive, twitching intensely.

"Please, please spare me. I swear I will never return to this planet."

"Have some pride, die like a king. Not a coward"Celer practically ordered raising his hand Again."Good bye"he said before firing one last blast, colds guttural screams were worse than the armies as he was vaporized and sent out of orbit.

"oh my kami….this guys amazing"Tien said, the same shock on her face as krillens

"tch, it is only a matter of time before I attain that strength!"Vegeta stated pridefully

Frieza took a step back, he was terrified now. He knew he was no match for a super saiyan

"W….wait mercy please!"he begged.

"Don't trust him! I tried to be merciful to him and he tried to shoot me in the back!"Goki warned.

"I won't be merciful to him ...But I shall punish him, wait here, that is an order"He said to the group causing them to sweat drop slightly

"Uh huh, yeah totally big guy"Bulma promised.

Celer grabbed frieza by the neck and dragged him to his ship frieza was kicking and screaming, punching at the mans chest to no avail. as he arrived in his ship he closed the hatch doors behind him and tossed him into his room.

"Its alot bigger than it seems huh? Illusion magic, and technology makes that possible, The ship was actually bigger than frieza's from the inside, and looked like a one man saiyan pod on outside.

"W….what are you planning to do to me?"Frieza asked with a petrified look.

"I'm going to punish you…"Celer said, before unzipping his pants, a fat throbbing hard 20 inch cock flopped out of his pants, causing frieza's eyes to widen.

"What are you planning to do with that monster?"Frieza asked, altyoygh he knew the answer.

"I'm going to fuck you, that is how I will punish and reform you frieza… open your mouth"He ordered. Frieza bit his lip staring up at the saiyan angrily.

'Is this how i'm to be punished? Raped by a monkey? id have taken that female monkeys mercy if I had known this was instore for me...It is even bigger than my fathers…'

"Yes sir…"frieza said slowly opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out celer grabbed his head and slid his dick down his throat.

"Fuck….yesss….You're already using your tongue? the mighty tyrant frieza was nothing more than a cock whore all this time…"Celer said with a grin, noting frieza's cock escaping its confines and getting harder Till it was roughly 7 inches, Celer moaned in pleasure as frieza grabbed his thighs and took him deeper.

'this mans cock is so intoxicating, I can take it every day…'frieza thought to himself, his angered look quickly fading as he sucked his cock he deep throated about 8 inches without help until he began to gag.

Celer grunted and groaned with each thrust of his dick, he grabbed his head tightly before shoving more down his throat causing frieza's eyes to widen

"Nnnng, that's it ...just like that princess…"Celer said, more like moaned out, his thrusts began to get wild and lost its pattern, frieza's gagging increased causing him to begin tearing up and crying, mascara running down his face(He definitely wears makeup, I don't wanna hear it)

'princess? I can get use to that,' Celer continued his rampage of frieza's thrusting, his power increasing even more, frieza felt puke coming up his throat and pressing against the tip of celers fat dick.

'Fool let me up, i'm going to-'to late, puke dripped from frieza's nose and he suddenly let a torrent of chunky puke escape his mouth and coat celers cock.

"Shit that feels so good! I'm gonna cum!"He cried out roaring in pleasure, suddenly letting loose gallons of creamy, thick, chunky cum down his throat, god it was delicious. fucking heavinly. Celer let a few strands loose in frieza's mouth shaking slightly.

"Don't swallow it, hold it for daddy…"He ordered with a grin. Frieza had such a cute blush on his face, his lipstick was smeared on celers dick and his mascara was ruined.

Celer slowly pulled out of his throat."swish it in your mouth thenShow daddy what he made"He ordered through pants, like a good boy frieza complied, swishing the cum arround and showing him, some dripping down his chin and onto his cock, causing it to throb slightly.

"Swallow, slowly then show me you finished"Frieza Did as ordered, slowly gulping down his jizz like a good princess before opening his mouth again

"Ahhhhh"He made the noise, to fully show that he finished it. celer grinned and rubbed frieza's head.

"Good boy, now bend over...face and chest down with your ass up."He ordered, frieza scurried into position, bending over and raising her ass, shaking it for celer.

"Please, impregnate me with your super saiyan seed…."Frieza begged, celer grinned and pushed the tip against his ass.

"Remember this frieza...you are second to my cock understand?"

"yes… daddy~"Frieza said without hesitation.

Celer licked his lip and forced the tip of his dick into his ass, surprised at how easily it went, in frieza moaned out cutely as celer slowly stuck his dick into his ass.

"Nnng...fuck so tight, yet so wet and slippery…"He moaned, grabbing frieza's hips he began thrusting on and out of frieza's ass, causing frieza to cry out in pained pleasure.

"Yes daddy! Its so big!"He cried out, celer began pushing frieza into his thrusts grunting with each thrust, he was only 10 inches in, he growled and forced the last 5 in causing frieza to whine, and his ass to bleed slowly, celer growled and wrapped his tail around frieza's neck, squeezing and lifting him up.

His thrusts continued at a fast, but not hard pace his thrusts bulging out frieza's stomach with each thrust, frieza's choking turned him on to no end.

"Fuck, im gonna cum bitch….here take it!cum with me" he roared after a few more minutes of cumming he hilted himself deep into his ass and came deep inside him, growling in pleasure, his power increasing even more. Frieza felt so good that he managed to cum on his own face without even touching himself, As celers cries of pleasure ceased, f he dropped frieza who gasped desperately for air as he was creampied.

"You're mine bitch, forget about king cold...i'm your daddy"

"Y...yess daddy…."Frieza said in a pleasure daze.

"We aren't done whore...not by a fucking long shot."

Alright thats it! If you want anybody specific in the harem just ask! And i'll see what I can do


End file.
